


Good old fashioned blowjobs

by creationcrusher



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Secretly a Virgin, Shy, blowjob, explicit - Freeform, gay relationship, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: Gavin and Jerry have been dating for a while, and Jerry’s roommate Vel won’t stop teasing Jerry about how he’s still not gotten physical with his boyfriendspoiler alert it gets nastie





	1. Chapter 1

Jerry and his roommate Vel sat on the couch in their living room together watching a movie. It was about 10 at night on a Friday. Their room was completely dark except for the christmas lights hung in the corners and the light from the TV.  
Vel heard a quiet laugh to her right and looked over to see Jerry grinning at his phone, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“I’m guessing it’s that boyfriend of yours, huh?” Vel smirked.  
Jerry, startled, quickly turned off his phone and scowled at Vel, a bit embarrassed from being caught.  
“None of your business.”  
“Oh come ooonn. How long have you been dating that guy, Gavin right? Like 3 months? And you JUST told me last week. For fuck’s sake he’s our neighbor! Why did you avoid telling me for so long? I could have been the BEST wingman.”  
“I didn’t tell you because I knew you were going to try and play wingman. Remember how that went last time?”  
“Ok how was I supposed to know he was straight?”  
Jerry scoffed and picked up his phone again. He went to type in a message to Gavin but before he could, Vel snatched the phone from his hand.  
“h-HEY!” Jerry went to grab his phone back but Vel held it just out of reach and began to read his messages aloud.  
Jerry: heyy. Whats up?  
Gavin: nm just talking to the most wonderful guy on earth  
Jerry: omg shut up u dork  
“Awww. Y’all are cute.” Vel smirked, tossing the phone back to Jerry. Jerry fumbled with it for a moment before dropping it. It ended up under the couch.  
“Damnit hold on.” Jerry glared at Vel before sticking his head under the couch to try and find his phone.  
“So you suck his dick yet?” Vel muttered through a mouthful of popcorn.  
A loud thud came from underneath Vel. Jerry had knocked his head against the bottom of the couch. He came up with a red face and a hand rubbing the top of his head.  
“That’s none of your fucking business!” Jerry said angrily to Vel.  
“Still? It’s been a month Jer, come on!”  
“I never said I haven’t…”  
“I know you haven’t. C’mon Jer you’re the definition of a shy prude.”  
“Don’t fucking call me that.” Jerry sat back on the couch and picked up his phone again, his face still red.

~~less than 5 minutes later ~~

Jerry and Vel were back to their movie. Vel had dropped the whole dick sucking thing and Jerry was watching the movie. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.  
Jerry went over to open it and saw Gavin standing there.  
“Hey! Um I heard a loud noise coming from over here a minute ago and just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”  
“O-oh yeah I’m fine. Just hit my head.” Jerry turned and glared at Vel who grinned smugly at him.

“Oh heh. Well uh, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out? That is unless you’re busy.”

Jerry looked over at his shoulder at Vel who gave him a thumbs up and grinned. 

“Sure we can hang out! Just lemme grab my phone.” Jerry went over to the couch to pick up his phone. When he leaned down to pick it up, Vel whispered in his ear.

“Good luck.” She grinned. Jerry scowled at her before joining Gavin in the hallway. Jerry shut his door and followed Gavin to his apartment room.

Gavin’s apartment was always a bit messy. Some dirty dishes in the sink, some clothes on the floor of his bedroom, and some chip crumbs spilled on the couch. At least it smelled nice. A mix of cinnamon and that cheap cologne Gavin always wore. It had a nice calming effect on Jerry. Jerry followed Gavin over to the couch where Gavin brushed the chip crumbs onto the floor. They sat down together, Gavin with his arm around Jerry’s shoulder and Jerry’s legs tucked up on the couch. Gavin turned on the TV.

“Anything you wanna watch?”

“Hmm how about a rom com?”

“You love those cheesy movies don’t you?” Gavin said grinning.

“Hey! They’re good!”

“Sure whatever you say.” Gavin grinned before selecting a rom com. 

Gavin and Jerry sat watching the movie in silence for a while. Eventually, one of those typical movie “sexy scenes” came up, the female character making out with her boyfriend and dragging them into her bed, a number of nude shots following. Jerry cleared his throat, his face a bit red. Gavin hadn’t noticed until now.

“I-I didn’t expect this movie to go in that direction.” Jerry laughed nervously, bringing a hand up to not at all subtly hide his very red face. Gavin just stared at him, admiring the bright red on his boyfriend’s face. Fuck he always looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Jerry suddenly noticed him staring.

“G-Gavin?” Jerry said quietly.

Suddenly Gavin was kissing him, his chapped lips meeting the softer ones of the smaller man’s. Jerry was surprised, but quickly allowed himself to melt into the kiss, his hands finding their place on either side of Gavin’s face. The two of them had made out before, but something about this time was… different...There was almost a sort of need in the way Gavin pressed himself closer to Jerry, his hands finding themselves on his hips. 

Jerry was the first to pull away, needing to catch his breath. His face was impossibly red. Gavin felt the urge to press his lips all over that beautiful blush, and maybe some other places...

“G-Gavin, I um… what e-exactly are you trying to do h-here?” 

“Jer...do you trust me?” Gavin said quietly.

“O-of course but wh-“

Gavin shut him up with a quick peck to his lips

“Then let me try something…”

Oh fuck

Gavin moved to position himself to be kneeling on the ground between Jerry’s legs. He looked up at the smaller man with his dark eyes as if asking him if it was ok to continue.

“Gavin what are you doiNG” Jerry’s voice suddenly got very high as the man between his legs went to unzip Jerry’s pants. Gavin looked back up at him.

“I was gonna suck your dick. Is that ok?” Gavin said this as if it was something they did everyday. 

Jerry didn’t think it was possible, but his face got even redder. He was sweating now. Oh fuck this is really happening isn’t it. Oh God oh wow ok. Jerry cleared his throat.

“Y-yeah sure mhm g-go ahead.”

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Gavin asked, his hand still hovering above Jerry’s zipper.

“I-I well I-...no…” Jerry muttered, hiding his face in his hands. 

Gavin moved up to move Jerry’s hands from his face.

“Well then I’ll make sure you never forget it.” Gavin grinned.

Woah

Gavin positioned himself back between Jerry’s legs, his hand back over the zipper. He looked back up at Jerry who gave him a nervous nod. Gavin grinned as he unzipped Jerry’s pants. Jerry had his face turned away but still made quick glances back to his boyfriend.

Gavin then began mouthing the bulge in Jerry’s briefs, occasionally running his tongue against it. Jerry had begun letting out very breathy and high pitched moans, completely unused to this new sensation but obviously really enjoying it. Gavin took this as a sign to go further. 

Gavin tugged Jerry’s pants and briefs down just enough to reveal Jerry’s dick. It was a bit smaller than Gavin expected, but size didn't matter to him. He just wanted to make his boyfriend feel amazing.

Speaking of his boyfriend, one of Jerry’s hands had moved to grasp at the back of the couch while the other was clutching at the cushion he was sitting on. 

“Jer, I need you to relax.” Gavin whispered. Jerry sighed and nodded, moving his hands to his sides instead.

Gavin then moved his attention back to Jerry’s member. He began to mouth at it’s side, giving it occasional licks. Once he believed he had Jerry used to the sensation, he put his lips around his length. Jerry let out a small gasp. Fuck, why did he have to be so sensitive. Gavin began bobbing his head up and down, fully taking in Jerry’s member. 

Jerry let out a moan and moved his hands to Gavin’s head, clinging onto his hair as if for dear life. Gavin couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for getting Jerry to act like this. As Gavin started going faster, Jerry’s grip on his hair tightened. He had begun trying to force Gavin’s movements to go faster. Gavin cooperated, increasing his speed, dragging delicious moans out of his boyfriend. Jerry’s head had moved to hanging over the back of the couch, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down with each heavy breath he took.

As Gavin went faster, Jerry’s moans became more frequent and higher pitched. 

“G-Gavin stop! I- I’m going to- fuCK!”

Jerry’s entire body tensed, his body shook with moans and he instinctively forced Gavin’s head down as he came.

After Jerry rode out his orgasm, the hand that had been clinging to Gavin’s hair fell limp. Jerry felt utterly exhausted.

Gavin moved to sit back on the couch next to his boyfriend who was still catching his breath. He put his arm around Jerry and pulled him close while he used his other hand to wipe the cum from his mouth.

“I’m s-sorry if I c-came too soon…”

“Shh you did great. That was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jerry couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh. 

“You should get some rest. C’mon.” Gavin stood up and offered his hand to Jerry. Jerry shakily pulled his pants back up and took Gavin’s hand. As he stood up, his knees buckled and he almost fell if it weren’t for Gavin catching him. Gavin couldn’t help but feel pride swelling in his chest from being able to make Jerry do that. 

Gavin picked Jerry up in his arms bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, laying him down on one side of the bed and pulling the covers over him. Gavin then went to take off his jeans to be more comfortable and joined Jerry in bed. By the time Gavin got under the covers however, Jerry was already asleep. Gavin grinned. He then leaned over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand, plunging both of them into darkness.


	2. A Not So Good Morning

Jerry’s eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. What time was it? He sat up and looked over to his nightst- this wasn’t his room. This was Gavin’s bedroom. Oh, oh right. Oh my God… that actually happened. 

Jerry looked next to him to see Gavin’s sleeping form. Maybe if he got up quietly enough, he wouldn’t wake him up. Jerry quietly slid the covers off of him, suddenly realizing he wasn’t wearing any pants. His face heated up. It still doesn’t feel like that really happened. Was that sex? Did it count? Does a blowjob count as losing your virginity? Gavin hadn’t even taken off his pants. Did Jerry do ok? That was his first time doing anything like that. 

Jerry finally stood up, looking around the room for his pants. He eventually found them in Gavin’s living room at one end of the couch. As Jerry reached down to pick them up, he noticed a dried stain on the couch where he had been sitting. His face went impossibly red as he realized that was from him. He mentally punched himself and promised himself that if Gavin ever noticed it he would pretend like he didn’t know what he was talking about. Jerry slipped on his pants and quietly entered Gavin’s bathroom.

Jerry had been over to Gavin’s place a few times, so he knew where Gavin kept his shampoo, towels ect. He might as well take a shower while he was here. He knew that if he went back to his place before Vel went to work that she would tease him absolutely to death. 

Jerry turned the faucet and waited for the shower to heat up. He then shed his clothing and stepped in, letting the hot water run over his body. He sighed as he began to scrub himself clean. What did this mean for him and Gavin? Was Gavin going to expect more from him? Jerry didn’t know if he was especially ready for sex. Even getting a blowjob was overwhelming for him. He’ll never understand how Vel can be so comfortable with this kind of stuff. Guess having the idea of sex being taught to be this disgusting thing since you were like 10 will do that to you, huh?

Suddenly, the shower curtain was ripped open. Jerry screamed, throwing his arms over his face for protection. But instead of being stabbed or something like that, Jerry just heard chuckling. He lowered his arms…

Gavin was standing there in just his boxers. His arms were crossed and a stupid, smug grin plastered his face.

“Mornin’ Jer. Sleep well?”  
Jerry could feel the blood rushing to his face. He quickly moved his hand to cover himself. He knew it was ridiculous, but holy shit Gavin you can’t just do that!!

“Gavin holy shit you can’t just do that!!” Jerry shouted. Ok he knows he just got a blowjob from this guy but the shower is a private place! What if he had been doing something inappropriate!?

“What if I had been doing something inappropriate!? You can’t just barge in on someone like...like...wh-what are you doing?” Jerry stuttered. Gavin had reached down to tug at the elastic of his boxers, making piercing eye contact with Jerry while doing so. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” He said quietly, finally pulling his boxers down, revealing his...o-oh wh-whoa… 

Jerry knew his mouth was hanging open a bit, but that wasn’t really his main focus right now. The more pressing matter was the fact that he was just now seeing his boyfriend’s dick for the first time and it was...more than Jerry was expecting…

Jerry finally pulled his eyes away from his boyfriend’s… *ahem*... and dragged his focus to his boyfriend’s face. Gavin had moved to step into the shower with Jerry, his hand pressed between Jerry and the wall, essentially trapping him. Jerry gulped. He could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second, and it was getting almost painful to hide it with his hands, trying to press it down. Gavin was getting hard too…

Gavin moved in to kiss the smaller man, and as he did so, Jerry could feel his boyfriend’s cock rubbing against his leg insistently. Gavin moved his hands to grab Jerry’s and pinned them above his head. Jerry’s dick, now free, sprang up, making Gavin chuckle a bit. Jerry’s eyes panickedly flashed between Gavin’s face, his dick, and his hands pinned above his head. His heart began absolutely racing, panic quickly building up inside his chest. Gavin moved in for another kiss, but before he could do anything…

“ST-STOP!!!” Jerry wrenched his hands away from Gavin’s grasp and ducked beneath his arm, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself, opened Gavin’s apartment door, and was gone. 

“Jerry wait! What-” Gavin stood alone in the shower, an understandably confused look on his face. He turned off the shower, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around himself.


	3. Confrontation

Meanwhile, Jerry had ran into his apartment room, still clad in only a towel. Once he was inside, he quickly turned around to shut and lock the door, still in a blind panic. 

“Um…” Jerry turned around and saw Vel and her girlfriend Muppy sitting on their couch, both staring at him. 

“I-I’m sorry, fuck, I’m sorry!” Jerry said quickly as he ran into his room and locked the door. Muppy and Vel looked to each other confused. 

Less than a minute later, Vel heard a knock at her door. She went over to it and opened it, seeing Gavin standing there, hair wet and messy, and wearing clothes that were obviously quickly thrown on.

“What the fuck did you DO to him?!” Vel grabbed Gavin by the collar, tugging him down to her face level, her protective instincts kicking in to defend her best friend. 

“I-I didn’t do anything, I promise! I tried uh, something and he freaked out and ran! I swear I didn’t hurt him, I would never do that!” Gavin had his hands raised defensively, an understandably fearful look on his face.

Vel glared at him for a moment before finally letting him go. Hands on her hips, she jerked her head to the couch, indicating to Gavin that he should sit down. He did as he was told and took a seat next to Muppy, looking uncomfortable and concerned.

“...I think I’m going to talk to Jerry.” Vel mumbled, shooting a look to Gavin that could kill. Gavin didn’t say anything. Vel knocked on Jerry’s door.

“Hey Jer. Can I come in?” Vel didn’t get a response, so she slowly nudged the door open to see Jerry, now wearing clothes, sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

Vel shut the door and went to sit next to Jerry on the bed. Jerry didn’t respond. They sat together in silence for a few minutes until Jerry spoke up.

“I think he wanted to have sex and I wasn’t ready, so I freaked out and ran. That’s all that happened ok?”

“Hey I told you something like this was going to happen soon, heh.” Vel tried to joke to lift the mood a bit. But all Jerry did was lift his head up and look at her. They continued to sit in silence for a bit until Jerry spoke up.

“I know you noticed that I didn’t come back last night. I will say you kinda predicted something last night.” Jerry smiled a bit to himself.

“Oooo I knew it! Spill the beans dude!” Vel said, giving zjerry a playful punch on the arm. Jerry grinned again.

“I’ll only say that you were half right about that um, whole dick sucking thing, heh.” Jerry’s face had a pink tint to it now, remembering the fun he had last night.

“Ohoho yeah? How so?” Vel wiggled her eyebrows, making Jerry chuckle.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out you perv.” Jerry grinned at her. This was a secret he was going to take to his grave.

“Alright, alright, keep your secrets then.” Vel smiled.

The two of them sat for a minute before Jerry spoke up again.

“I know this is tmi, but, um…”

“C’mon dude I tell you everything me and Muppy do together. You can trust me.”

“Well uh, he-he gave me a… a blowjob and-”

“oooOOOOO I KNEW IT! You little minx!!” Vel almost shouted, causing Jerry to punch her in the arm, his face a bit red.

“Ok ok you said I could trust you with this stuff so shut up!”

“Alright, alright! Go on.”

“Ok so he...did that. And then we went to bed. When I woke up I went to go take a shower, but he um, I think he wanted to have sex, because he-he um, he joined me in the...the shower. But I freaked out and ran back over here. I don’t know if he assumed that because he gave me a bj meant that we could also have sex by default, but I’m scared to ask.” All throughout this ramble, Jerry had been squeezing the blankets on his bed, his knuckles almost going white. Vel noticed that Jerry’s brow was furrowed, a tell tale sign that he was overthinking something. Vel took Jerry’s hand in her own, and looked in his eyes, unusually serious.

“Jerry, if you felt like he didn’t respect your boundaries or assumed your consent or anything along those lines, you need to tell him. And if you don’t, then I will, and neither of us wants me to have that conversation with him.”   
Jerry nodded, his forehead still furrowed. Vel sighed, moving her hand to his shoulder. 

“Jery, you’ve gotta do this. He loves you, I know he does. He’ll respect you and your boundaries, and if he doesn't,” Vel’s grip on Jerry’s shoulder tightened and her expression suddenly got scarily serious, “Then I’ll make him understand, whatever it takes. And I mean whatever.” Jerry grinned nervously. He knew she was serious.

“...Ok. I’ll tell him.”

“Good.”

Jerry opened the door to see a wet, tired, and concerned Gavin sitting on the couch. Jerry almost considered just going back into his room to hide there forever, but Vel gave him a little punch in the back, nudging him out into the living room. Gavin stood up.

“Hey Jerry.”

“Hey Gav. Do you think we could talk?”


End file.
